The alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons is well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,506 that shows a vapor phase alkylation in the presence of aluminosilicate catalysts in the extrudate form. The present invention can use the same alkylation reaction conditions and catalyst compositions as are shown in the art.
The amphora form of an aggregate is shown by Callahan, Miller and Shaw in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,033. The techniques employed in this patent are directly applicable to the production of amphora shaped alkylation catalysts and supports.